<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things that Need Your Attention! by VindictiveStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817700">Things that Need Your Attention!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm'>VindictiveStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali must help Commander Shepard get back into Liara's Good Graces. </p><p>Or, you know, it's really obvious that the Commander just wants some cuddly times and doesn't know how normal people should do it. She needs all the help she can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things that Need Your Attention!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a undecided Shepard, give her whatever name you want, whatever specialization you want. <br/>The only thing that doesn't get to change is that she's a little shit. <br/>3AM Disaster Incoming. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tali steps into the lounge, she just barely avoids stepping on Shepard, who is dead asleep on the floor. The young quarian contemplates waking the Commander up but recalling the fake-rachni cardboard cut-outs "made in her honor", Tali decides that the Commander looked comfortable enough and needn't be disturbed. </p><p>With dark cheer, she turns her head over to the moderately stocked shelf the Normandy maintained - but it seems that her path to the happy juice was not only obstructed by the Commander at her feet. The plush lounge chairs had been rearranged into a makeshift bed for their adored asari to lay upon, face flat into the material. </p><p>"Liara?" Tali prodded, unsure if the doctor was asleep or out cold, as Shepard clearly was. </p><p>"...Nm?" A muffled voice replied. </p><p>"...There are a lot of questions I have, but I'm not sure which one is most important," Tali admitted in deadpan but after a moment, with a tilt of her hips and a sagging of her shoulders she narrowed her eyes at the unseeing asari. "What brings you out from your Lair of Horrible Secrets and Gossip You Won't Share with Your Friends?" </p><p>"She had to deal with the Council," Shepard replied in her stead, spooking Tali who has to take a few steps back, and this time she actually steps on Shepard, who gives an audible oof. </p><p>"Oh - I'm sorry Shepard!" The young quarian apologizes quickly, before realizing that the Commander on the floor is actually awake. "Wait - what are you doing on the floor?! Right by the entrance?!" </p><p>To this, Shepard shrugs, awkwardly, still plastered onto the floor. "Her highness wouldn't let me cuddle her or worship her. This was the best alternative." </p><p>"I told you to go away," a weak petulant retort comes quickly. </p><p>"Sorry T'soni, I'm going through a tunnel. Can't quite hear you all that well," Shepard replies, twice as quick with a devious smile as she shuffles closer to the asari. Across the floor. </p><p>"Whatever mating ritual this is, please take it to your private quarters. Some of us actually use this public space as intended," Tali berates the two with a happy note in her voice. </p><p>"Do not worry Tali," Liara raises her head at last - and the shade of purple-blue only piques Tali's curiosity. "After this, there will not be any more mating or rituals in the near future." </p><p>"It's alright, we have plenty of fantasy material to work with," Shepard chirps. "78 pages, actually. Written by hand even. We can enjoy them together even if you throw me off the bed." </p><p>"...You've been reading porn to Liara?"</p><p>"No, she's been uploading them to every single terminal I have," the asari angrily states, breathing heavily. Without acknowledging Shepard, she continues gesturing at Tali. "Then her stupid clumsy human fingers slipped and replaced some of the files in my main terminal," she sighs irritated. </p><p>"And the council fits into this... No. No way." </p><p>"No. No, if that had been the case I'd … Goddess, I do not know what I would have done," Liara exhales shakily as she closes her eyes in askance for patience, even if that particular worse had not come to pass. "I've uploaded Glyph with a particular algorithm, and it's recovering the data now but it's going to take some time." </p><p>Unlike Liara, Tali immediately senses the intentions their Commander might've had behind her attempts to ruin Liara's day. </p><p>"Liara, is there nothing that can be done?" Tali asks, "I can try to help cut off some time..."</p><p>"No, no," Liara waves her hand in protest, "it is alright. Beyond that there is nothing that needs my attention right now, so-"</p><p>"Hey! I am Things™ and I do need your attention! Right now!" Shepard wails dramatically as she pushes herself forward, wrapping an arm around Liara's legs. </p><p>To all their amusement, Liara only sighs as she reaches down to card a hand through Shepard's roguish hair. "Yes. I suppose I do have... Things to help pass the time."</p><p>"You might as well take the entire day - maybe try and install a good auto-correct for your girlfriend, or just something to keep her out of all your systems," Tali suggested, helpfully. </p><p>"Or!" Shepard retorts with faux anger, "You can let me give you a massage, feed you in bed, read some fine literature under the stars - you know, even if you don't want to partake in any mating rituals ever again. Because I love you. So much."</p><p>"I suppose there's enough time to try that," Liara replies with a smile, betraying nothing as she moves to stand, shaking Shepard off of her. When she reaches the door she takes a moment to turn her head back to Tali, allowing Shepard to crawl forward and hug her legs again, "If you check behind the left-most bottle in the third cabinet, I think you'll find some of the other chocolates that Garrus neglected to tell you about," and with a wink she certainly learned from Commander Liara-Wait-The-Floor-Is-Really-Uncomfortable Tali is left with a most handsome reward. </p><p>Bringing together true love, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd.<br/>Un-proofread.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>